This Place TRADUCTION
by Fanhouse07
Summary: " Ce chemin que tu prends..." Dit il lentement. " Est un chemin qui ne te mènera à rien de bon."


Hello People, voici une traduction d'un OS de BackToTheStart qui fait vraiment des fics magnifiques. Si vous pouvez lire l'anglais allez y faire un tour vraiment!

Je lui ai promis de lui traduire les reviews que vous laisseriez alors... laissez en =D ! Merci ^^

* * *

><p>Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle est dans un parc. Elle est allongée sur une table de pic-nique, et au dessus d'elle se trouve le ciel bleu azur. Une douce brise fais voler les feuilles autour d'elle. Elle peut sentir l'herbe fraîche. L'air est frais et revigorant, le genre d'air qui lorsqu'on le respire, semble purifier l'intérieur de vos poumons.<p>

Elle souris et ferme les yeux, respirant profondément. C'est un joli endroit où rester. Apaisant. Calme.

Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas se souvenir du comment elle est arrivée là. D'une certaine manière, elle sait que ça devrait l'inquiéter. Mais cette pensée s'éloigne aussitôt qu'elle se forme, laissant derrière elle une sensation de paix et de calme.

_Wham!_

Quelque chose passe en sifflant dans l'air, et atterrit juste à côté de sa tête. La table tremble avec toute sa force, et le bruit que ça fait vibre dans l'air.

" Ahem "

Elle soulève sa paupière gauche, et voit un homme debout à côté d'elle.

Il à l'air d'avoir environ 50 ans. Il porte un veston croisé noir, une chemise bleue ciel, un jeans noir et une paire de Nike rouge et noire défoncée. Il a des cheveux poivres et sels rebelles, une barbe de 3 jours, et des yeux bleus azur. Plus bleus que le ciel si c'est possible.

" Debout debout."

Il enlève sa canne de la table et la plante par terre, s'appuyant dessus, enlevant son poids de son côté droit.

" Qui êtes vous?" Lâcha-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle aime bien ça - sa bouche bouge plus vite que son esprit, et les mots s'échappent toujours avant qu'elle ne puisse considérer les conséquences. Ça lui provoque pas mal de problèmes.

Il ne répond pas. Il penche seulement la tête sur le côté, et l'étudie. Son regard est intense, et lui picote la peau. C'est comme s'il pouvait voir _à l'intérieur _d'elle.

" Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me mater ?" Elle s'assoit et enroule ses bras autour d'elle, désagréablement consciente qu'elle porte un débardeur et un jeans fin qui colle a chaque centimètre de sa peau. Elle est habitué à attirer les regards aux magasins ou à l'école, et ça la fait se sentir bien. Mais pas ici avec lui. " Pervers!"

Il roules des yeux, et venant de nul part, une veste en cuir apparaît dans sa main gauche. Il la lui balance sans plus de cérémonies.

" Couvre toi." Dit-il d'un ton bourru.

C'est la première phrase qu'il lui adresse.

Elle hésite, mais enfile la veste en cuir. Elle lui va parfaitement.

Quand elle finit de mettre la veste, elle lève les yeux pour le trouver allongé sur une autre table de pic-nique qui est apparu juste à coté de la sienne. Ses bras grands ouverts et pendant de la table, ses longues jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles. Il fait paresseusement tourner sa cane dans sa main droite en levant son regard vers le ciel.

" Qui êtes vous? Où suis-je? Et pourquoi vous êtes là?"

Il tourne la tête et la regarde. " T'as vraiment de bonnes manières. Impec."

" J'ai besoin de réponses"

A ces mots, il émet un rire étouffé, et tourne pour regarder encore le ciel.

" Ceci," Dit-il avec mélancolie, "est mon endroit préféré."

" En quoi c'est pertinent pour moi..."

" Tu es ici. En train de me parler."

" Et?"

" Et?"

" Qui êtes vous?"

" Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis. Je suis juste... là. Je ne suis même pas sûr du pourquoi."

Elle persiste. " Comment je suis sûre que je peux vous faire confiance?"

Il ne la regarde même pas ce coup ci. " Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à qui faire confiance par ici?"

Ouais, ils sont complètement seuls. Il n'y a aucun autre signe de vie autour d'eux. C'est juste eux, en plus milieu du parc. Il n'y a même pas d' oiseaux ou de papillons voletant autour d'eux. C'est assez flippant.

Les premières gouttes de craintes commencent à monter dans son dos. "_Où suis-je?"_

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mon endroit préféré."

" Est-ce que je suis au paradis?"

Il fit un sourire en coin. " Tu crois au paradis?"

Elle souffle de frustration. Elle est loin de se rapprocher d'une réponse, et il est exaspérant.

" Je suis morte, n'est-ce pas?"

" Réponds d'abord à _ma_ question"

" Vous êtes un con." Cracha t'elle, croisant les bras.

" T'es vraiment mâture," répond t-il calmement. Il remarque l'air paniqué sur son visage, et cède. "Tu n'es pas morte."

" Alors comment je suis arrivée ici? Et pourquoi êtes vous là?"

" Okay. Ennuyeux." Il se lève et commence à partir. "Viens on a pas toute la journée."

" Où va-t-on?" Elle se retrouve à marcher à ses côtés. Il boite, mais pas de manière disgracieuse. Il y a un rythme à sa démarche agitée, et elle trouve que c'est facile de marcher à ses côtés. " Qu'est il arrivé à votre jambe?"

" Infarctus. Le muscle est mort, ils l'ont enlevé. Ça faisait très mal."

" Faisait?"

Il s'arrête de marcher, et fronce les sourcils en direction de la cane dans sa main. "Bien vu"

Et juste comme ça, la cane disparaît. Quand il recommence à marcher, il fait de longues enjambées, et il y a un athlétisme gracieux attaché à toutes les fibres de son corps.

"Sympaaaaa" souffle-t-il pour lui même.

" Comment..."

" Tout vient de toi. Pas à moi."

* * *

><p>Ils laissent le parc derrière eux. Presque aussitôt , ils arrivent dans une décharge. Les portes délabrés s'ouvrent devant eux. Ils se frayent un chemin à travers les piles de vieux métaux et de déchets, et il la mène à un vieux bus rouillé.<p>

Lui faisant signe, il grimpe les marches du bus. Elle fronce le nez de dégoût. Le bus est dans un état lamentable- les fenêtres cassées, le métal écrasé et... Est-ce que _c'est du sang?_

" Ne sois pas chochotte!" Lui crie t-il de loin.

Quand elle grimpes à l'intérieur, l'intérieur du bus est sans tâche. Il est assis au milieu de la toute dernière rangée, ses jambes étendues dans l'allée.

Elle s'assoit deux sièges plus loin. Comme si c'était un signal, le bus commence à avancer. C'est la nuit désormais, et ils voyagent dans des rues vides illuminées par les lampadaires. Il n'y a personne qui conduit le bus, et aucune voiture sur la route.

" Ça... C'était mon cauchemar." Dit-il presque pour lui même.

" Alors pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici?" Elle n'arrive pas à être énervée contre lui désormais, pas maintenant qu'il a l'air aussi perdu. Quelque chose en elle a mal pour lui. Les émotions glissent sur lui, comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, et elles s'écrasent sur elle. Elle peut sentir dans tous ses os son chagrin.

Il semble se reprendre. Il se redresse, et leurs regards se croisent.

"Ce n'est pas le paradis."

" Vous m'avez déjà dit ça."

" Tu es... Quelque art."

" Vous savez où je suis!" Sa tête se redresse au ton peu convaincant de l'homme. Le ton de sa voix devient accusateur. "Dites le moi!"

" Je ne peux pas..." Il lui, assez résigné. " Parce que je n'y crois pas"

" Alors pourquoi êtes vous là?"

" Tu as déjà lu le livre _Les cinq personnes que j'ai rencontré là haut ?"_

" Vous venez juste de dire que ça n'est pas le paradis!"

" Est-ce que tu penses que ça l'est?"

" S'il vous plaît" Supplie-t-elle presque . Elle est effrayée maintenant. Elle ne veut pas être morte. " S'il vous plaît venez en au fait."

" Alors tu as lu le bouquin, c'est pour ça que tu as peur."

" On l'a lu en 6ème... Alors je suis morte. Je suis vraiment morte n'est-ce pas?"

" Non, tu n'est pas morte."

"_Alors pourquoi êtes vous là?"_

" C'est comme le livre. Sauf qu'on est pas au paradis. Et il n'y aura que moi."

" Dites moi plus."

" Je ne peux pas." Répète-t-il fermement."Car je n'y crois pas."

" Ça ne fait aucun sens." Elle se lève et lui crie dessus. " Vous ne faites aucun sens! Comment pouvez vous ne pas y croire, tout en étant _là dedans_? Faites moi sortir d'ici."

Il n'est pas ébranlé par son explosion. " Je crois que tout ça..." il désigne le décor en général,"est juste une réaction chimique qui a lieu dans le cerveau lorsqu'il s'éteint."

"Alors c'est entièrement dans ma tête? Je suis en train de rêver?"

Il fronce les sourcils. " Tu ne remarque pas les détails les plus importants, hein? J'ai bien dit _lorsqu'il s'éteint."_

" Alors je ne suis pas morte. Je suis mourante."

Il la regarde, et doucement dit, "Tu es dans le coma"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle voit une pair de phares foncer vers elle à une vitesse écrasante. Elle est clouée sur place, les yeux fixés sur le camion poubelle fonçant dans leur direction.

Son regard suit le sien. Elle se tourne vers lui, pour le supplier de _faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi_ mais lui aussi, peut seulement regarder, glacé, alors que les lumières deviennent se plus en plus intenses comme le camion est de plus en plus près.

Elle se prépare à l'inévitable collision.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Mais tout disparaît en un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>Quand elle rouvre ses yeux, ils sont toujours dans le bus. Mais ils sont entourés par une lumière blanche. Il est assis à côté d'elle, et il regarde autour de lui avec une expression qui ne peut être qualifiée que d'étonnement.<p>

"Huh," soupira-t-il. "Cet endroit. Intéressant."

" Intéressant? _Intéressant?_ Comment ça peut-être intéressant? On est presque morts là bas, avec ce camion poubelle qui nous a foncé dessus à une vitesse de taré! Je suis coincée ici avec vous!"

" Je ne suis pas sûr que nous serions morts... Techniquement, on ne peut pas si ce n'est que dans ta tête."

" Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il se passe!"

Il rit amèrement. " C'est vrai. Et pour une fois dans ma vie, ça n'a pas l'air de me déranger."

Tout d'un coup, elle se sent épuisée. Elle se laisse aller dans son siège. Il y'a un petit _boum _quand sa tête tombe contre la fenêtre.

" Qu'est ce que c'est, réellement? Je ne peut pas avoir quelques réponses pour que je puisse trouver mon chemin pour aller en arrière? Ou mourir, ou faire ce que je suis supposé faire?"

" Dis moi comment tu es arrivée ici."

" Je ne sais pas."

Elle ne sais vraiment pas. Quoiqu'il se soit passé avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans le parc... Elle ne peut pas se souvenir.

"On ne peut pas continuer, à moins que tu ne me le dises."

" Je ne peux vraiment pas, je ne me rappelle pas."

Il se penche en avant, aussi sérieux que la mort. " Tu dois te souvenir. C'est important. Tu le sais. Essaie plus. _Réfléchit _."

Elle ferme les yeux. " J'étais à une fête."

" Un jour d'école?"

" J'ai fais le mur. Maman n'étais pas à la maison de toute façon; elle travaillait tard à l'hôpital. Encore. _Tout le monde _était là. Après Drake a sortit la vodka et les bières... C'était génial," Elle sourit, se souvenant de tous les rires. "Drake sait vraiment comment animer une fête..." Son sourire se fane quand les choses lui reviennent plus clairement. "Nick se vantait d'avoir acheté de la drogue. Tout le monde en a un peu prit; sinon on était une chochotte... Et après... Je ne sais pas."

" La drogue et l'alcool ne vont pas bien ensembles."

La honte colore ses joues d'un rouge flamboyant. "C'était ma première fois..."

" Mais tu as déjà bu de l'alcool avant. Un bon nombre de fois en fait."

" Comment vous savez ça?"

" Je... le sais c'est tout."

" Qui diable êtes vous?"

"Diable," songe-t-il. "C'est assez ironique, en considérant ou on est là maintenant."

Elle souffle de frustration, et croise les bras. "C'est juste pour le fun. Tout le monde le fait. Et maintenant?"

" Je vais te dire comment tu es arrivée ici."

" Enfin"

" Comment est tu allée à la fête?"

" Vous avez dit que vous me donneriez les réponses!"

" Réponds juste à la question pour le moment."

" Mandy nous a ramassées, Soph, Danielle et moi."

" Comment allait tu rentrer à la maison?"

" Mandy allait me poser chez moi avant minuit. Maman m'a dit qu'elle ne reviendrait qu'après minuit à cause d'un quelconque idiot qui a foutu un bordel administratif qu'il fallait qu'elle..." Sa voix s'éteint lorsqu'elle réalise où il veut en venir.

" Mandy était bourrée. Et elle a prit de la drogue. Elle conduisait la voiture..." Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche. " On a eu un accident n'est pas ? Un accident..."

" Ding ding ding ding! Et on a enfin la bonne réponse!"

" C'est juste... inapproprié à tant de niveaux," halète-t-elle. " Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Maman va me tuer. Elle va être _tellement _en colère."

Il redevient sérieux à ces mots, et se penche pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Très sérieusement, très sincèrement, il dit,"Elle ne le sera pas."

" Comment vous le savez?"

" Elle t'aime."

" Comment vous le savez?"

" Tu répètes une question à laquelle j'ai déjà répondu. Je le sais, c'est tout."

" Vous la connaissez?" Murmure-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils semblent bien familiers. Elle devrait pouvoir se souvenir d'yeux aussi stupéfiant que les siens. " Est-ce que je vous connaît?"

Il y a un battement. Elle retient sa respiration.

Mais il se remet contre le dossier de son siège. " Encore avec tes questions. C'est à propos de toi, pas moi."

Elle lève ses mains d'exaspération. " Je ne vous comprends pas!"

"Beaucoup de gens ne me comprennent pas."

"_Super_. Vraiment super."

Il ignore ses frasques, préférant revenir sur le sujet.

" T'était une bonne gamine. Pleins de 20/20s, sur le tableau d'honneur, déléguée de classe. Tu étais si proche de ta mère... Que s'est t-il passé?

Il n'a pas besoin d'expliciter ce que le _que _veut dire. Elle sait. Ses notes sont tombées, et elle a arrêté les équipes de débat et de tennis. Elles ont commencé à faire de grandes disputes, certaines finissant avec soit elle, soit sa mère en larmes, et des "guerres froides" qui pouvaient durer des jours.

Elle ne lui répond pas.

" On perd du temps. Tu as besoin de parler."

" Je ne veux pas."

" J'ai toute la journée, mais ça n'est pas ton cas."

"..."

"Bien. Tu n'as qu'a être comme ça."

"..."

"..."

" Elle m'a menti."

Il lui fait signe de continuer. Il l'écoute sincèrement, et d'une certaine manière, elle _veut _tout lui dire. Elle ne peut pas le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre. Et il est là, avec elle, où qu'ils soient.

" Elle m'a menti pendant toute ma vie, okay? Ça tombe sous le sens, pourquoi passerait elle autant de temps à l'hôpital plutôt que d'être une mère normale."

" Elle t'a dit que tu es adoptée n'est ce pas? Et comment exactement elle t'a adopté."

Elle pleure désormais; elle s'essuie rageusement le visage. "Des deux côtés ils ne voulaient pas de moi, vous savez? Il ne voulait pas de moi."

" Mais ta maman te voulait."

" Et alors? Elle travaille à l'hôpital jour et nuit, et je passe mon temps seule à la maison"

" Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas," dit-il très doucement. Plus doucement qu'il en semble capable. "Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup."

" Est-ce que vous savez à quel point il est horrible le sentiment qu'on a quand on sait que sa propre famille ne veut pas de nous?"

" Je le sais," Dit-il tout bas. "Ça craint."

" Elle allait juste continuer de me mentir toute ma vie, vous savez? Elle n'avez même pas l'intention de me le dire. Je l'ai juste découvert parce que je fouillait dans son armoire pour trouver ma robe, et je suis tombée sur l certificat d'adoption."

" Et alors?"

"Et alors? _Et alors? _" Explose-t-elle, "Elle n'allait jamais me dire que j'étais adopter!"

" Maintenant tu es au courant. Et?"

" Elle a mentit. Ma vie entière est un mensonge."

" Et maintenant tu sais la vérité. Que vas tu en faire?"

" Ce que je voudrai en faire." Boude-t-elle. " Pourquoi vous devriez vous en inquiéter."

" Ce chemin que tu prends..." Dit il lentement. " Est un chemin qui ne te mènera à rien de bon."

Elle le sait. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'enfonce dans cette voie. Elle est tellement en colère.

" Elle t'aime, tu sais."

" Si elle m'aimait, elle ne m'aurait pas mentit toute ma vie. Et elle ne retournerait pas au boulot pendant les week-ends, où à chaque fois qu'elle se fait biper. Elle ne partirait pas en plein milieu de ma fête d'anniversaire seulement à cause de l'un de ses stupides employés qui a donné les mauvais médocs à un patients!"

Un sourire mélancolique apparaît sur son visage. " Ça lui ressemble bien."

" Je veux juste..." Le désespoir s'échappe d'elle, sortant sous la forme d'une plainte d'enfant." Je veux juste qu'elle soit plus là, vous savez? Qu'elle montre que je suis plus importante pour elle que son précieux hôpital."

" Tu l'es. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas toujours compte, mais elle se fait plus de souci pour toi que pour son hôpital, ou elle même."

" Ça n'en a pas l'air"

" Ta maman est la seule personne qui s'est dérangée pour aller te trouver. Elle pensais que tu étais morte, mais elle voulait quand même te trouver. Elle t'a adopté, et tu lui a apporté tellement de bonheur... Elle a déménagé de Princeton et l'hôpital qu'elle avait elle même construit..."

Il hésite, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"... Pour te protéger. Elle a délibérément accepté un travail dans un plus petit hôpital pour qu'elle puisse passer plus de temps avec toi. La fois où elle était à une conférence en Allemagne? Elle a prit le première avion pour revenir quand elle a su que tu avais attrapé la rougeole. Elle est resté avec toi toute une nuit pendant que tu révisais pour ton examen le mois dernier. Elle est drogué de travail, mais elle t'aime plus que tout le reste. Elle a crié sur ta grand-mère au dernier Thanksgiving parce qu'elle t'avait traité de grosse."

Elle se ragaillardit. " Elle a crié sur Grandma?"

Sa mère,sa forte, magnifique mère, est toujours douce devant sa grand-mère. Ça l'exaspère de voir sa mère comme ça devant sa (très souvent déraisonnable) grand-mère.

" Elle lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce" affirme-t-il. " C'était le clash du siècle. Épique"

" J'aurais aimé voir ça. La dernière fois qu'elles ont eu un accroc, on a été envoyé dans une autre pièce."

Il ne lui répond pas. Un triste petit sourire lui étire les lèvres.

Le silence tombe dans le bus. Parce qu'il n'y a rien autour d'eux, c'est le silence complet. Effrayant. C'est seulement dans le silence complet que les gens réalise combien ils font du bruit.

Quelque chose qu'il a dit plus tôt lui revient. " Pourquoi avons nous déménagé de Princeton? Vous avez dit que c'était pour me protéger?"

Il expire bruyamment." Tu sais où est la beauté de ce lieu? Toi et moi... ne pouvons pas mentir. C'est parfait, n'est-ce pas. On ne peut pas mentir l'un a l'autre ici. Mais ce qu'on peut faire, c'est tordre la vérité de telle manière que ce n'est tout simplement plus la vérité."

Il dévie, essayant de l'avoir sur un autre sujet supposé plus intéressant. Mais elle est plus maline que ça.

Elle penche la tête vers lui, ignorant sa tentative. " De qui me protégeait elle?"

" Quelqu'un de mauvais."

" Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez?"

Il hoche la tête légèrement.

" Un petit ami? Un homme?"

Il ne bouge pas.

Lisant dans sa posture tendu et ses mains tremblantes, elle sait.

" C'était vous."

Il y a une amère, très amère lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux bleus.

* * *

><p>"Il est temps pour toi de repartir." Il s'éloigne d'elle , se pressant contre les fenêtre en verre du bus.<p>

" Non... Attendez. J'ai besoin de savoir... Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi devait elle me protéger de vous?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis."

" J'en ai _besoin_" Accentue-t-elle. "Si vous m'aidez à trouver la paix, ou si vous me guidez vers le pays des vivants... Vous ne pouvez pas être si mauvais."

" C'est des conneries. T'es vraiment une lavette."

" Il doit y avoir une raison pour que vous soyez ici et pas n'importe qui d'autre. Dans le livre, il y avait toujours une raison pour chaque personne qui apparaissait."

" Ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu saches qui je suis."

" Est-ce que je vais me souvenir de tout ça quand je vais me réveiller?"

"Qui sait? Vas-t-en."

Elle se lève et se plante fermement devant lui. " Montrez moi. montrez moi qui vous êtes. Si vous ne voulez pas parler, alors montrez moi."

Il la regarde. "Tu n'as pas le temps."

" Si je ne vais pas revoir, ça ne fera aucun mal de me montrer. Et c'est _mon _coma et rêve et produit de mon cerveau. _Montrez moi._"

Il soupire, faisant comme s'il était très dérangé par sa requête. Mais il se lève, et ensemble, ils marchent vers l'entrée du bus .

Quand ils sortent du bus, elle se retrouve dans un bureau.

" Ça, c'est là où je travaillait"

Il est assit, jetant une énorme balle de tennis contre le mur. Un régulier _boum boum _emplit le bureau plutôt calme.

Elle remarque certains éléments du bric-à-brac un peu partout dans son bureau. "Vous êtes un médecin?"

Il hausse les épaules.

"Alors vous travaillez avec ma mère."

Autre haussement d'épaule. Elle arrive à comprendre qu'il fait ça uniquement parce qu'il ne la reverra plus jamais. Il lui fait juste plaisir.

Elle s'assoit sur la chaise longue en phase de la chaise des visiteurs. Elles sont exactement comme dans le bureau de sa mère.

" Alors, à quel moment de ma vie je vous ai rencontré? Si je ne me rappelle pas de vous, je devais être jeune."

A contre cœur, il arrête de jeter sa balle de tennis. " La première fois qu'on a vraiment été présenté, tu m'as vomi dessus. Ici même." Il pointe du doigt l'endroit où elle est assise.

"J'étais un bébé alors."

Il hausse à nouveau les épaules. Ça l'exaspère.

Les choses commencent à devenir brumeuses autour d'eux, et il la surprend en traversant le bureau à grands pas et en l'attrapant par le bras, la mettant sur ses pieds.

" Tu dois partir"

Elle retire sont bras de sa prise de fer, et avec défiance, "Non. Montrez en moi plus"

" Tu as besoin de retourner à ta maman. Elle t'attends. Vas-t-en."

" Montrez en moi plus."

Il est frustré maintenant. Et il lui crie "Que diable veux tu savoir!"

"Qui êtes vous?" Murmure-t-elle. "J'ai besoin de savoir."

"Ça" _un piano à queue apparaît sous ses yeux, _"Est ce que je préfère dans le monde entier"

"Ça" _un sandwich américain apparaît devant elle. Elle peut sentir le goût. _"est ma nourriture préférée dans le monde entier."

Il lui jette des souvenirs, et elle revit chacun d'eux. Elle sait qu'ils sont réels, et que ce ne sont pas des images quelconques qu'il a inventé.

"Ça" _Un patient dans un lit d'hôpital, souriant à l'un des membres de son équipes lui dit que contre toute attente,ils ont trouvé le diagnostic. _"Est ce que je faisais ici dans cet hôpital."

"Ça" _un bureau adjacent à une clinique gratuite _" Est l'endroit où ta maman travaillait."

Il la tire vers la porte de son bureau. "Tu dois vraiment partir. Maintenant. Ta maman a besoin de toi."

" Comment pouvez vous me montrer tant de choses, mais ne pas me dire qui vous êtes?"

" T'es une gamine entêtée, t'es au courant de ça? Juste comme elle."

Elle gigote dans sa poigne trop serrée. "Pourquoi", demande-t-elle le souffle court " Pourquoi vous faites ça, et pourquoi vous vous souciez autant des choses entre ma mère et moi?"

Il s'arrête net. Il n'offre pas plus d'explication, mais la pousse vers la porte du bureau.

" Pouvez vous venir avec moi?"

Il renifle et frappe sa main contre le mur avec frustration. " Est ce que j'ai l'air de pouvoir venir avec toi? Quelle genre de satané question stupide est-ce? Quelle partie de 'tu dois partir maintenant' tu ne comprends pas? Arrête d'être une chieuse Rachel Cuddy. Sors d'ici."

" Vous êtes mort n'est-ce pas?"

" Qui sait? Je suis peut-être un figement de ton imagination, ou une image que ton subconscient a ressortit."

"Non." Dit elle fermement." Je vous connais."

" Non. Non. N'y pense même pas. Je suis pas un ange, ou un guide spirituel ou n'importe quoi. Je suis juste là parce que je suis là."

"Il doit y avoir un moyen d'expliquer ça."

" Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, parce que je n'y crois pas. Il n'y a pas de paradis. Ergo, tu n'es pas au paradis, ou l'endroit ou tu vas _avant _d'aller au paradis."

" C'est _quelque chose. _Ce n'est pas juste dans ma tête," elle tape des pieds sur le sol avec humeur, "Parce que si c'était seulement dans ma tête, on aurait pas été à votre endroit favori, ou dans le bus, dont vous avez dit que c'était votre cauchemar. Ça ne peut pas tout être dans ma tête, je ne sais rien de vous, à part ce que vous m'avez montré. Ça ne fait aucun sens."

"Je ne peux pas te donner les réponses que tu cherches. Je ne les ai pas."

" Vous avez la réponse! C'est juste que vous ne me la dites pas!"

" J'étais habitué à avoir toutes les réponse. Plus maintenant. Fatigué de devoir donner du sens à tout et n'importe quoi."

"Non" Insiste t-elle. "_Non_" Par manque de meilleurs mots.

"_Si_" Répond il avec irritation. " Et maintenant, tu vas partir."

" Comment êtes vous mort."

"_Quoi?_"

" Je veux juste savoir."

" Les gens meurent tout le temps. Toi par contre, ne vas pas mourir. Je m'en assure là, tout de suite. Et pour que ça n'arrive pas, tu dois partir maintenant.

" Dites moi"

" C'est quoi ça? Un dernier essaie pour connaître mon histoire larmoyante? Pour en savoir plus à propos de moi?"

" C'est important pour moi. Vous m'avez aidé, et je veux savoir qui vous êtes."

" C'est pas important. Je suis mauvais tu te rappelles?"

" Ça a de l'importance. Ça en a pour moi. Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Comment pouvait vous être mauvais si vous êtes là à faire ça? A essayer de me faire revenir en arrière? Donnez moi quelque chose... _N'importe quoi_. J'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes réellement. Parce que _vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais._"

Il réussit finalement à la mener au seuil de la porte. Un pied dehors, et elle sait qu'il sera partit. Elle lutte mais ses efforts sont futiles.

Sa voix a perdu toute sa colère désormais. Quand il parle, sa voix est douce. " Tu dois vraiment partir. Merci d'avoir jouer _La Personne Que Tu Rencontres Dans Ton Coma_." Une pause, puis presque avec nostalgie, "Dit leur salut de ma part."

Il la pousse hors du bureau. Elle trébuche dans le couloir, se retournant, espérant l'_apercevoir_ une dernière fois.

Le blanc glisse doucement dans les coins de son champs de vision, et tout disparaît lentement.

Il retourne à son bureau, ne lui lançant même pas un regard. La cane est à nouveau dans ses mains, et il boite lentement et douloureusement. Tout seul, il forme une ombre délaissée au milieu de son bureau.

Il y a des mots écrits sur le mur de verre de son bureau, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y plonger son regard et découvrir ce qu'ils sont, tout commence à s'évaporer. Elle réussi seulement à attraper un G, et un H, avant que le blanc ne recouvre tout.

Elle ne sait pas si elle l'imagine, mais c'est comme le fantôme d'un murmure.

_T'as pas intérêt à foutre ça en l'air, rat de fond de cale galeux._

La réponse. Il lui donne enfin la réponse. Normal. Il sait ce que c'est de ne pas avoir une réponse.

Ça lui vient de nul part.

_Petit Chenapan._

Elle sait.

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'elle voit en ouvrant les yeux est sa mère.<p>

" Rachel," sanglote-t-elle avec un pur soulagement alors qu'elle la prend dans ses bras. "Tu es réveillée. _Dieu Merci._"

Elle avale difficilement. Sa gorge est douloureuse. "Désolée," Croasse-t-elle dans l'oreille de sa mère. "Je suis tellement désolé."

Sa mère rit et pleure en même temps. " Ça va. Je t'aime, ça va maintenant. Je suis juste heureuse que tu sois réveillée"

"Combien de temps...?

" Trois jours."

Oncle James apparaît quelque part à côté de sa mère. " Tu nous a fait peur là, Rach. Tu as fait un _arrêt cardiaque_."Il pose une main sur son front, et sourit. "Tu étais gravement blessée, mais tu vas aller mieux"

Il y a une pensée qui persiste quelque part au fond de son esprit brumeux. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle le dise, avant qu'elle ne l'oublie. Ça glisse rapidement loin d'elle, et elle sait que une fois que ce sera partit, ça ne reviendra pas.

" Repose toi, chérie," sa mère lui adresse un sourire plein de larmes. " Repose toi, je suis là."

Les mots sont comme des balles de coton dans sa bouche. Elle ne marche pas aussi bien qu'elle devrait. Mais elle essaie durement. Elle doit le dire.

" Il dit salut," souffle-t-elle, mangeant ses mots au fur et à mesure que les anti-douleurs l'envoie au pays des songes. "House dit salut."


End file.
